Puddin
Puddin Swirlz is an earth pony and former owner of the Sweet Eats Snack Shack, a confectionery in Fillydelphia. She now lives in Ponyville. Her twitter account is PuddinSwirlz. Personality Puddin is a pony who knows what she wants, and what she wants is for you to stop bothering her unless you're looking to purchase some sweets. If not, then kindly stay out of her business and quit talking to her. Getting Puddin to open up and be honest is incredibly hard; she doesn't care much for other ponies and generally sees them as a means to an end. That she outright refuses the companionship of others makes it only more ironic that she detests being left alone. Though she is typically hostile and combative, Puddin does harbor a softer and more somber side that rarely sees the light of day. She's a pony with a huge chip on her shoulder, but she hates dwelling on the source of the chip because of how upset it makes her. In the very, very rare instance that she actually warm up to another pony, they may eventually get a glimpse of this gentler Puddin sooner or later. Background Puddin wasn't always as mean as she is today. When she was young she was argumentative and bossy, but she didn't outright try to hurt anypony. However, her gruff demeanor made it hard for her to make any friends, so as a result she grew up rather lonely. Instead of spending it with other ponies she wound up investing her time in learning how to prepare a variety of different foods -- including pudding, which earned her her cutie mark. While cooking she'd often sing to herself, but was too afraid to sing in front of other ponies. Occasionally she would foalsit to earn bits so she could invest in buying her own store someday. This experience helped her learn how to deal with little fillies and colts. As a young adult Puddin's dream came true when she opened her confectionery, the Sweet Eats Snack Shack. It slowly gained a reputation among foodies in Fillydelphia as a great place to get a variety of treats, and business started booming. Eventually Puddin attracted the attention of a confectioner from Baltimare named Sugar Dandy, who showed a lot of interest in her success. The two hit it off very well and eventually decided to start a joint business venture. Romance blossomed shortly afterwards, and the two were wed. Puddin moved to Baltimare with Dandy, leaving the Sweet Eats Snack Shack and her few friends and family behind. Business was good, but their relationship became more loveless the more successful they became There were lots of arguments over the business; Puddin felt that Dandy was taking advantage of her, that it was no longer a team effort and that Dandy was taking all the credit for their success. Dandy denied that it was intentional, but Puddin couldn't help but feel he had been using her this whole time. Then Puddin found evidence that Dandy was meeting with another mare. She didn't take that revelation very well; she trashed the shop and hopped onto the first train back to Fillydelphia. After a month or two passed, Puddin received a letter from Dandy saying that he apologizes and would like to speak with her. She reluctantly agreed to meet with him, but the meeting didn't end with a reconciliation. Instead, they decided to get a divorce. The settlement dictated that Puddin received half of Dandy’s monetary assets -- a lot of money, considering his success. However, he retained ownership of the recipes the two of them developed. Puddin reopened the Sweet Eats Snack Shack shortly after her divorce in an attempt to start over again. However, she found that nopony really cared anymore... in part because Dandy's shop had become a chain and a store had opened in Fillydelphia not too far from hers. Using the bits from her divorce settlement, Puddin started a loan office in the back of the Snack Shack for shady dealings. Mostly she lended bits (or baking supplies) to ponies and required them to pay her back- with interest- at a prespecified date. If they fail to do so, she hurts them in some way or another. Usually through vandalism, occasionally physical assault with a wiffle ball bat. Puddin grew bitterer and bitterer over the years of this routine, and what few friends she had she lost contact with. And that brings us to the present... sort of. Noteable Events *Puddin attempted to collect the debt that Honeybloom owned her and threatend her with physical violence; however, Honeybloom's then-significant-other Princess Luna (RNS) would not have this and banished Puddin to Goatlandia. *Puddin became "Empress of Goatlandia," a title she made up for herself out of desperation. A handful of Goatlandia governmental workers took pity on her situation and played along with this bout of delusion, but it all ended when a Nightmare-influenced Honeybloom showed up and blew her away. *Puddin wound up imprisoned in the Griffon territories, but eventually managed to escape with the help of Eris. *Back in Equestria, Puddin decided to stay away from Fillydelphia for a while and instead went to Ponyville, where she met Silver Spoon. Puddin saw some of herself in the filly, and learning that Silver's parents were away on a lengthy business trip she started to look after the kid. *Puddin decided to join Nightmare Moon's newly formed Equestrian League of Evil out of spite for the princesses and Honeybloom. During her time with the League she was given power armor to augment her physical strength and was routinely tortured by Nightmare Moon in order to fuel her anger and sorrow. *Puddin eventually decided that she did not want to be Nightmare's pawn anymore and managed to escape with the help of Princess Celestia. She was severely injured in the process, but managed to make a full recovery. Afterwards she went back to Ponyville to live a quieter life watching after Silver Spoon. *Puddin managed to arrange a meeting with Silver Spoon's parents so that she could explain her situation to them rather than wait for them to come home and learn that a strange mare was living with their kid. They sympathized with her and allowed her to stay at their home as a live-in tutor for Silver (who often struggled with schoolwork). Skills She's great at making sweets, especially pudding, hence her cutie mark. She is also good at breaking kneecaps, due to having a lot of practice, though she tries not to do it so much anymore. She's surprisingly adept at dealing with kids, though she'll deny it. She also is a decent singer, but she doesn't believe she's good enough to perform and refuses to sing in front of an audience. Noteable Relationships Honeybloom - Puddin and Honeybloom go way back. In fact, when they were both quite young Puddin was Honeybloom's foalsitter once or twice. As adults, they don't get along very well, although Honeybloom thinks Puddin is nice and friendly. Puddin just wants Honeybloom to buzz off. Thin Mint '- Puddin's only true friend. They met during their childhood and were initially rivals competing in the same baking competition. When they both lost the competition due to focusing too much on beating the other, they started to talk more and began to become friends. Puddin fell out of touch with Mint when she moved to Baltimare with Dandy, and didn't bother to get back in touch after she moved back to Fillydelphia. '''Silver Spoon '- Puddin and Silver Spoon get along very well, and Silver is one of the very few ponies Puddin cares for deeply. She sees Silver as similar to herself when she was young in that she puts on a hostile front to hide her insecurities. Puddin treats Silver Spoon with respect and views her as an equal despite her young age and relative inexperience with the world. '''Nightmare Moon - For a time Puddin saw Nightmare Moon as a potential ally and willingly agreed to join her Evil League. However, Nightmare started to torture and abuse Puddin -- partly in an attempt to fill the earth pony with hatred, and partly as a way to let off some steam. Puddin put up with it for some time, but eventually it became too much for her to bear and she managed to escape. She hasn't associated with Nightmare Moon since. Octavia - A friend that Puddin made sometime after she left Nightmare Moon's league. Octavia encouraged Puddin's singing and would occasionally listen to her problems and offer support. Puddin wishes she had spent more time getting to know Octavia before she left this world. Meteor Storm - Puddin and Meteor Storm have a strange history. She doesn't mind him for the most part, but there are times when he does get on her nerves, particularly when she believes he's trying to flirt with her. Still, he was the only stallion that she felt she could talk to. Now that he's missing, she's surprised to find she misses his company. Trivia *Honeybloom owes her a lot of bits that she'll likely never see. *She hates anypony that could be construed as competing with her business (Mr. and Mrs. Cake, maybe Pony Joe). *She hates Pinkie Pie for a variety of reasons. Have they even met before? Puddin sure thinks they have. *Weapon of choice: wiffle ball bat. Lightweight, but packs a surprising punch. *Owns a suit of powered armor created by Eris. She doesn't want to use it anymore for personal reasons. *Had a servant named Vincent van Goght during her brief stint as Goatlandia's "Empress." Vincent is actually your average Goatlandian governmental worker goat; he was just unlucky enough to pull the short straw. Category:Earth Pony Master Race Category:Fillydelphia Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:OCs